Dreams of a Demon
by ebil-angels
Summary: The bladebreakers, newly crowned world champions, are invited to a prestigous tournament- but something isn't right. Two girls seem to be following them and, little do they know, one of their own is willing to do whatever he can to get rid of them.
1. Default Chapter

This is Dudems and Nicky- remember us? The authoress's…yes we see your memory is coming back, well we're here… with a joint fic! Yes a joint one! So it's double trouble! Gah! Anyway…here's a small summary…although we clearly refuse to give away the story plot…so you just can't find out anything just yet…hehehe.

Yes, we know this story has been up before! But, we both wanted to make Major changes, and since we haven't updated in over a year, we thought it best to just re-post it.

Summary: The team attend more tournaments after the world championships, but someone is out sabotaging all of the tournaments. Who are these people? Why are they doing it? You'll find out soon enough. But that isn't where the story ends…A mysterious old man thinks beyblading is old news and wants his insurance money and wants the bladebreakers exterminated… The bladebreakers are forced to stay at what they think is a church…but sometimes what you see isn't exactly the truth… a very mysterious plot.

Genre: Mystery/suspense

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: we don't own beyblade! But we do own our plot!

**Dreams of a Demon**

At first glance, the road seemed to be deserted. Tree branches waved gently in the slight breeze, lifting the dead leaves off the ground then dropping them again, like feathers. It was this path that the two teenagers turned into, speaking in whispers, despite the fact that the road was empty. They were both wearing school uniform, and they both had a bag over their shoulder. The taller of the two seemed to know where they were going, she was leading the way, walking quickly towards a large house at the end of the road. The second girl, who was smaller and a little chubbier was trying very hard to keep up with the faster girl and already she was panting and out of breath.

"How… Much…further? Why...do...we...need...to see...this...guy?" she asked, her cheeks flushing furiously.

The faster girl turned to her friend with a sigh.

"Because he has a job for me!" she replied slowly, like she had explained this a thousand times already. She set off again at a brisk pace, leaving the smaller girl no choice but to hurry after her

As the mansion came into view, the taller girl slowed down, allowing her friend to catch up. After knocking on the large double doors that sealed the mansion, the doors creaked open slightly, allowing the two to enter. No one was there to greet them, but for the taller girl this was a usual greeting. The chubbier of the two looked around suspiciously, licking her lips in anxiety.

"As usual" the tall girl muttered, half to herself, half to her friend. She walked towards the old, grand staircase opposite the door and started to climb it, stirring clouds of dust.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" the smaller, dark haired girl asked- she was feeling slightly afraid of the deserted house. It seemed as if no one lived in the huge mansion, yet her friend claimed that the man they needed to see would be waiting as usual for them. "Ach-coo" the dust tickled up the chubby girl's nose causing her to sneeze. Her friend whipped around annoyed

"Be quiet will you! Of course I know where I'm going, I've been here before!" she hissed, brushing her jade green hair out her eyes, "No-one is meant to know we're here, except the guy we have come to see! So keep it down!" she turned around again with a huff and slipped into the corridor on the right, looking at all the doors on her way past. Following the girl leading the way, the dark haired girl decided it was best to keep quiet.

Finally after walking through the dust filled corridors the girls came to a stop at a strong oak door. The feisty green haired girl tapped on the door three times and then tapped softly again.

The chubby girl screwed up her face as dust tippled softly onto her face; she guessed that the knock was a secret code. Then the door creaked open, the taller girl pushed it open just enough so she could slip in and the dark haired girl followed cue and softly shut the door behind her.

"Evening" came a voice from behind a desk.

The room was furnished like an old study. The walls were mahogany panelled and the floor had a deep, rich, burgundy carpet. The desk that the man was sitting at was solid oak, with various pieces of paper covering it. The tall girl sat down on the chair in front of the desk, and her friend did the same. The man looked at them over interlocked fingers.

"What do you want?" the green haired girl bit out.

"My, my I see you have grown impatient since the last time I saw you, and feisty too...simply perfect for my scheme"

The chubby girl just sat quietly, she licked her lips continuously, openly afraid of the man that sat before her.

"What do you want!" the jade haired girl repeated, slightly louder, with a harder edge to her voice.  
"Patience, girl! I will tell you in my own time!" he said, in a voice just as hard. The chubby girl trembled; she didn't know why she had been brought into this.

"Will you hurry up? I have better things to do than sit here," snorted the green haired girl, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

The old man leaned back in the leather chair that he sat upon.

"Well then, I suppose I should tell you why you are here, since you want to get back to 'better things'" he said sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, he continued,

"You probably don't know this, but Beyblade is becoming less popular day by day. After the last world championships tournament, more people have dropped Beyblading as a sport and don't go to the tournaments as often. Due to this, the BBA are close to becoming bankrupt. For this reason, I have decided to join forces with a close friend of mine. He will assist us with the financial side. Once you have sabotaged enough tournaments the insurance money will come through for us and Beyblading can end all together without us going down with it. The only problem is those Bladebreakers," he explained

"And what makes you think we will help" The taller girl snapped in reply.

"The fact that you don't like the Bladebreakers one bit. I know for a fact you were rooting for the demolition boys all the way, despite their...violent manner." he smiled slightly. The girl didn't reply, so the man knew he was right. The plump girl spoke up for the fist time since entering the room,

"What would we get from helping you?" she paused to lick her lips before continuing, "And what do we have to do?"

The old man laughed softly, "Finally, a wise question. You will be paid greatly for your services. There is a tournament coming up, you will sabotage that. I will make sure that the Bladebreakers are told to go to a deserted church for training after the tournament, you will join them. Use everything in your power to stop those brats. Is that clear?"

Both girls nodded.

"You will receive train tickets in a few days, be at that tournament, and make sure you do what you are there for"

On the other side of town, at the Carlton Grand hotel, Tyson sat in the Bladebreakers' hotel room, watching Harry potter. He loved the film, but he thought it needed more violence. He was munching his way through a box of popcorn, waiting for the others to arrive. On cue the door opened and Kai walked in, carrying a large suitcase. He dumped it on the bed, making it bounce so much that Tyson slid off.  
"Oops, sorry Tyson" Kai said distractedly, walking into the bathroom.

Grumbling, Tyson returned to watching the movie, he had just missed his favourite part where they were all eating at the big feast.

"I knew I would miss that!" he mumbled and began to search for the remote control.

"Looking for this?" Rei asked from behind him.

Tyson grinned, took the remote and began to search for the part he had missed. Just as he was ready to watch it, Kenny entered the room and motioned for a group meeting. Tyson scowled, what was so wrong about him watching his movie in peace?

They all gathered round the big table in the corner, Kenny at the top, Rei and Kai on one side, Max and Tyson on the other.  
Kenny opened Dizzi and began to speak;  
"As you know, the new tournament is in Egypt and it starts very soon. After that, Mr D has told me that we are to go to an old church to learn more about Beyblade and to train. It's a lovely building I was looking on the Internet and-"

"We don't need more training, we're already the best!" Tyson interrupted, punching the air with his fist, narrowly missing the side of Max's head.

"Tyson! Watch it!" max yelled to the boy with the cap.

"Sorry Maxie!" Tyson apologised, grinning widely.

"Tyson, just because you won the world championships, doesn't mean that you don't need to train. Although you may not believe it, there are great bladers out there who just don't join the tournaments. We need to be at our best for the tournaments coming up," Rei explained calmly.

"Ah, I suppose" Tyson replied, shrugging. Clearly, he didn't believe a word Rei had just said, but he thought it better to play along.

"Why an old church?" Kai said speaking up, with a curious look on his face. Kenny shrugged, "I don't know, all I've been told is that we will be the only team there."

Kai narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking carefully, Rei did the same. Tyson stood up and went back to his movie, completely oblivious to others worried expressions.

Kai sat thinking. It was unusual for Mr Dickinson to send them for training; he normally allowed them to sort that part of the sport out for themselves.

Rei broke his thoughts, "Don't worry, I'm sure this is just another one of his learning experiences"

Kai nodded, that was true, Mr Dickinson had sent them across Europe for 'learning experiences', so what would stop him from sending them to an old church? The team was closer together than ever before and Kai guessed that a little team practise wouldn't hurt.

"Chief, when's the tournament starting?" Rei asked

"According to the dates Mr D's given us, we have to leave for France tomorrow, so we can catch the plane to Egypt, and be ready for the tournament starting the following day"

Tyson fell off the bed again. "We're leaving tomorrow!", he yelled wildy.

Kenny nodded, "You haven't packed have you?"

Tyson shook his head and jumped up. He bolted into the closet on his right, stuffing all his clothes into the nearest suitcase.

The telephone rang and Kenny answered it.

"Yes of course Mr Dickinson. Yes…yes. I understand, don't worry…we'll be there"

As Kenny put the phone down, the rest of the group looked up expectantly for an explanation.

"That was Mr Dickinson, guys, he really wants us to be early tomorrow, he doesn't want any of us missing the tournament" Kenny informed the others.

Kai buried his head in his hands, something just wasn't right. Mr Dickinson normally only called them once every few weeks. But today he had already called them four times to remind them about the same thing.

Rei sat beside Kai, reading his mind once again.

"I'm sure he's just anxious that we do as well as we did in the world championships, I mean we do have a lot to stand up to" Rei assured Kai.

Kai nodded, he hoped that was the only reason…

Yay! First chapter done! (And much better than last time, cause I fixed my mistakes- Nicky) Please tell us what you think and drop us a review!


	2. A neardeath experience

Next chapter ! Which is also a much better chapter than the first, because we get to torture Tyson! MUHAHAHA. (erm….we love him really…. )

* * *

Kenny woke suddenly, and looked around him, expecting it to still be dark. He had set the alarm for 6:30, that way they could be up and ready to go for 8 o'clock. He peered at the windows in the corner….that was funny….it was bright and sunny, not dark at all. A feeling of dread filled him, and he turned slowly to the clock, reading the numbers on it again and again.

"Wake up everyone! wake up!", he bellowed. Kai shot out of bed, breathing rapidly. He had been in the bed right next to the chief's, so he had got Kenny's shout right in the ear. Rei opened his eyes blearily, and sat up, a look on confusion crossing his face. Max fell out of his bed with a clatter, and Tyson bashed his head on the lamp hanging over his bed, causing him to curse loudly.

"What the hell?..."

"It's seven thirty! We have to go in 10 minutes" Kenny yelled hysterically, looking at them all with dismay. There was silence. Then, with a burst of speed that would have made an Olympic athlete proud, they charged around the room, getting dressed and packing simultaneously.

* * *

Yasha stood, a boarding pass scrunched in the palm of her hand, scanning the area. There was no sign of her victims.

Jacky was fumbling in her bag with a worried expression plastered across her pale plump face.

"Yasha! I..I..I think I've lost it"

Clearly unimpressed, Yasha frowned down on the shorter girl

"Lost what Jacky", she replied in a harsh tone, which her friend clearly did not hear.

"Yasha! I've lost my boarding pass!"

The jade-haired girl shot a flamed look towards her friend

"Its right there, you stupid girl, in your back pocket" angrily she marched off, heading to the Magazine rack nearby.

Jacky stood in the centre of the airport, people around her walked quickly, each involved in their own issues, unconcerned about her. Nervously she let out a high pitched laugh, which unsurprisingly got her a few dirty looks. She felt completely insecure without her friend and was contemplating on whether to join Yasha, when her eyes caught sight of a group of boys their age, looking flustered. Jacky grinned, and scuttled off to inform Yasha

* * *

The girls had the seats at the back of the plane, which suited Yasha fine. She wanted to be as far away from the Bladebreakers as possible.

"Should we visit the pyramids or go on a camel ride first" Jacky murmured, half to herself, half to Yasha.

"Get serious Jacky, like we got enough time to do stuff like that. My grandfather only gave us enough money for food" Yasha said, scowling at her grandfather's stinginess.

Further up the plane, near the front, the blade breakers werenaturally talking about the up coming tournament. Well, most of them were.

"How long is this flight? Do they serve meals?" Tyson grumbled, straining his neck over the back of Kai's seat, who was sitting in front. Kai swatted him away and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Tyson, you will get to pig out, but bear in mind that this is NOT an all-you-can eat buffet"

"Haha Kai, very funny" Tyson mumbled, twisting round to look at Kenny, who was sitting behind him. As he did, he caught sight of two girls talking in low whispers, one of them, a shorter girl, kept looking at him. He waved uncertainly, and she flushed, looking away. Her taller friend spotted Tyson and gave him a hard glare. She stood up and began to walk down the aisle towards the toilets. Tyson spun back round again, and reached for his bag, only it wasn't his bag that was there.

"Hey Maxie", he called to the boy on his right, across the aisle.

Max looked up distractedly- he couldn't find his bag.

"Got your bag buddy" Tyson grinned, gesturing at the bright red object in his hands.

Max's face broke into a relieved grin and Tyson chucked the bag over to him. Only, it didn't quite reach him, as it hit the tall girl, who had been passing them.

* * *

Yasha stood absolutely still, not even turning her gaze towards the two boys. Jacky watched the scenario unfold from her seat at the back, in her mind she prayed quietly, _'please Yasha don't flip, don't flip, it'll blow our cover, just walk on.' _She kept repeating the same thing, eyes wide open waiting for hell to break loose.

The jade haired girl standing in the aisle flinched, she was clearly unhappy, and both Tyson and Max were waiting for the worst to happen. Tyson's lips pressed together in nervousness, the seconds felt like whole minutes and from what he could see, Yasha was not miss-happiness-to-all.

Taking a deep breath, Yasha walked on, breathing heavily. If something like that had happened to her at school, she would have blown.

Jacky slumped over in relief after seeing Yasha walk on. She turned up her personal stereo and letting the music drown out her worries. She realised that it had probably taken all of Yasha's self control to not hurt the bladers.

"Smooth move Tyson" Rei said after the girl had moved on.

"Hehe...yeah" Tyson replied, dropping back into his seat. Everything was silent for a minute, then they all started chatting again - except Kai, who, of course, didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

* * *

3 hours later, and the passengers were all looking out the window onto the sandy scenery of Egypt, many were talking about the tourist attractions, all except for Yasha, who was reading a magazine, completely oblivious that they were passing over the desert, and Jacky, who was nervously fiddling with her bag, glancing at everyone else on the plane. The airhostess' voice echoed around the plane from the speaker:

"You may now remove your seatbelts, please make sure to take all of your belongings and have a nice stay in Egypt"

"Alright" Tyson yelled punching a fist up to the ceiling in excitement, which evidently made the overhead compartment open and out tumbled bags, luggage and clothes into the aisle.

"TYSON! look what you've done" Kenny began, lecturing Tyson, Max just jumped over the clothes and headed out behind Kai and Rei.

A stern looking flight attendant peered down at Tyson, who was laughing nervously. "Young man, remain in your seat and you can clear up this mess after everyone has gone, no point keeping people waiting"

Tyson's face fell in disappointment, it wasn't fair, he had wanted to rush off the plane first! With his arms crossed and a pout stuck on his face he watched everyone go by.

Yasha and Jacky were the last to come off, since their seat was at the back. As they passed Tyson Yasha smirked and felt content, the loser got what he deserved. Just as the smirk played on Yasha's lips and she was looking at Tyson, the navy haired boy looked up, eyes filled with despair and anger, and locked contact with Yasha's. Yasha raised her eyebrows and gave a sarcastic little wave. Tyson broke contact and began to pick the stuff up of the floor. Jacky, still slightly nervous, grabbed the sleeve of Yasha's top and gave it a tug. They both walked off the plane, Yasha taking a last look at the blade breakers, who had gathered near the exit to wait for Tyson.

* * *

2 hours, and a huge traffic jam later, The two girls arrived at the 'Europa Cairo Hotel'. The clean, cold, air-conditioned air was a welcome break from the Hot sandy streets outside. Yasha handed a wad of money to the receptionist, and waited impatiently as the man slowly filled in their details onto a sheet. Jacky was looking at the various objects on stands round the side of the room, reaching out to touch an old golden vase.

"Jacky! don't touch!" Yasha snapped, she trailed off as she saw a group of loud, and very familiar boys come through the door.

Laughing and joking the boys walked straight past without noticing the two girls staring openly at them.

"How come they don't have to wait for a room key?" Yasha muttered angrily under her breath.

"they are from the BBA, everything is already planned for them" The man at the desk answered in a slight Arabian accent.

Just as the boys were almost out of ear shot a loud smash caused them to stop talking and turn around.

Yasha pulled open a newspaper and backed away, not wanting to be noticed. Jacky stood next to the remanents of the vase, her plump face bright red and all eyes on her. Nervously she let out a high pitched laugh.

"Um..I'm really sorry" she said uncertainly, her voice shrill.

Tyson trying to be friendly, walked up to the dark haired girl..

"Need a hand?" He asked, whilst bending down to pick up some of the pieces.

"Thanks", she muttered in embarrassment.

After all the pieces had been picked up, Tyson offered Jacky to hang around with them. Unsure of what Yasha's reaction would be, Jacky shook her head and gave some excuse.

As soon as the blade breakers had left, Yasha walked up to Jacky, clearly annoyed and angry.

"I told you to not touch that vase!" She blew out in fury

Jacky squeaked in fear, but Yasha was already talking to the man at the desk, ignoring the girl completely.

"That will be 300 for the room plus 300 for the vase, have a nice day"

Yasha snorted, took her change and went over to the lift, followed by a still embarrassed Jacky.

"There will be hell to pay if their room is next to ours" Yasha muttered, tapping her foot impatiently.

The lift arrived smoothly at the 6th floor. They got out and walked along to room '615'. Yasha chucked her bag onto the bed by the window and went into the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower Jacky, so just go to the pool or something. I'll meet you in the Foyer in an hour"

* * *

Down in the restaraunt, the Blade breakers were sitting at a table in the centre of the room- eating, drinking, and chatting loudly. Jacky squeaked as she saw them, and was about to turn around and make her escape when-

"HEY! JACKY, COME OVER HERE! SIT WITH US!" Tyson bellowed from across the restaurant.

Many heads turned and the dark haired girl's face turned pink in embarrassment.

Slowly she made her way over to the group seated eating.

Tyson patted the chair next to him and tugged on Jacky's arm until she had taken her seat next to him.

Jacky smiled at the group and Tyson immediately began to talk.

"So Jacky, come on! have something to eat!"

Jacky was about to refuse when she realised how hungry she was, Yasha had told her after all that they were low on money and free food was an asset to them.

Taking the plate she loaded it up with all kinds of food pleasing Tyson who beamed across at his 'new friend'

Max and Kenny also started up a conversation about the tournament and Jacky knew this was her opportunity to get some information out of them. Looking around, whilst paying close attention to Tyson's constant babbling, she noted that Rei and Kai were no where to be seen.

* * *

Rei sat on the edge of his bed, in room 602, waiting for Kai, who had gone down to the bar to get some food to take up to the room. Both of them were tired, and neither felt like listening to Tyson. Rei stood up, and headed to the door, intending to go and help Kai carry the stuff up, when he spotted the jade haired girl from the plane walking past. Without thinking he called out,

"Hey! Your the girl from the plane right?"

She turned round and looked at him coolly, before walking off, deciding not to answer him.

"Oops", Rei shrugged, and pulled close the door behind him. The girl gave him another look, and nearly walked into Kai, who was balancing a couple of plates in his hands.

"Watch it" she snarled, giving him a long, hard glare, before storming down to the lobby.

Kai growled at the feisty girl who had just barged past him, but there was no one to get mad at, because she had already stalked away and a BANG from nearby confirmed that she had slammed the door to the stairs behind her.

Rei, who was staring surprised from behind their door, chuckled at the scene that had folded out before him. He sure as hell wouldn't confront another girl ever again, well maybe that was a lie.

Back downstairs in the hotel restaurant, Jacky had loosened up and was laughing hard at Tyson's joke about Bassoons.

Max was giggling and Kenny was typing away at his laptop unconcerned about the joke that they were all laughing at.

Jacky piled up some more food on her plate, finally she had been allowed to eat, Yasha always constricted her to one plate because she had told Jacky that she needed to lose weight.

This was the blue-eyed girls fifth plate and she wasn't about to stop there, Tyson was on his tenth and max was on his sixth.

She was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time, when she looked up at the clock, wide-eyed she blinked in shock, two hours had passed and she was going to be in a lot of trouble with Yasha!

In the hotel lobby, Yasha stood fuming, Jacky was a hour late.

She spotted the entrance to the restaraunt and something clicked in her head. She took a deep breath and tried to put a worried expression on her face, before walking into the large room.

Jacky's eyes squinted in surprise when she spotted Yasha coming over. She didn't look mad at all…just worried. Tyson choked as he recognised the green haired girl.

"Hey! You're that girl from the plane! Sorry about before."

Yasha clenched her fists "Its ok", she managed to choke out "Jacky, we have to go and do that thing we were meant to be doing, are you coming" she continued, trying to keep her voice calm and happy.

Jacky stood up and thanked Tyson and the rest for the meal.

Tyson, who was reluctant to see Jacky go, offered to meet later. Jacky nodded in reply- she didn't know how to refuse without sounding rude.

Yasha tugged her away, barely giving her a chance to say goodbye. Tyson waved happily as she left the room.. Yasha managed to keep calm until they got to their hotel room, where all hell let loose. Yasha wasn't yelling, no, she was speaking in a very soft, very dangerous voice.

"I'm hoping you've got a very good excuse for talking to them then Jacqueline",she hissed. Jacky licked her lips nervously. Yasha had never used her full name before.

"well...I...uh...was hungry...and.they...offered me a seat" she said nervously.

"Yeah, well I can see you enjoyed yourself" Yasha sneered, glaring at Jacky with a look of disguts upon her face.

"You don't need to speak like that" came an angry voice from the door. Yasha whirled around and saw Tyson, with the rest of the team, standing in the doorway.

* * *

See- it's a MUCH better chapter , and Yasha is turning into a REALLY mean character. XDDDD.

and...please review..I know thing main thing in the beyblade fandom is Yaoi at the moment, but..y'know, Our story is good to

Ebil-Angels


End file.
